


Seasonal Fanfic: Christmas Day

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: Seasonal [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Drunk Sex, M/M, Seasonal Fanfic, explicit - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Christmas has returned to the Land of Dawn!Socks are hung and the lights decorated the trees. Merry songs filled the air as people huddled underneath their blankets, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the sweet hot cocoa.Alucard took Granger out for shopping on Christmas Eve. The blond hunter knew what he was going for in Christmas, but what about the other one?
Relationships: Claude/Gusion, Martis/Alucard, X.Borg/Granger
Series: Seasonal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276766
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRIMBO CHILDREN! 
> 
> This will mark the last fanfic for 2019. I know New Year is coming but it's during my exams so I won't be able to write anything during that period for a week. 
> 
> So I hope this is a good end for 2019. Have a happy holiday everyone! Thanks for all the support you have given me throughout the year.

With snow covering the Moniyan Empire in a thick sheet of white blanket, the people are more than anxious to celebrate such a special time of the year. Red and green decorated the streets of the city with mistletoe hanging above doors and semi-realistic reindeers stood by the entrance. The cold drove people to snuggle in a thick bundle of coats or sit cozy in front of a fireplace with a large mug of rich, hot cocoa with small marshmallows and a hint of chocolate shavings. 

For some people, the Christmas season is a time to spend money at a shopping mall. Who wouldn’t buy something that is 60% off?

“Why am I here again?”

Alucard skimmed through the displayed Christmas outfits behind the glass. The blond tapped one finger on his chin, biting his lips at the array of sweaters and coats on the mannequin. His eyes were on a royal blue sweater with a large cartoon reindeer head on the chest. The hunter turned to his partner who gave him a judgemental face.

“What?”

“You’re not serious to be buying that abomination,” Granger said it slowly as if hoping Alucard would see sense. He turned back to the sweater. His brows tightened at the sight of it. “Martis will scream his head off seeing you in that.”

Alucard shrugged. “Or he might just pass out at how sexy his husband is,” He said with a wink. Granger made a vomit gesture which brought a laugh from the blond hunter. They walked into the store, eyes on the wide variety of holiday outfit. Some were made for daily wear while some were merely novelty piece. 

Granger gave Alucard a look when the blond placed a reindeer headband on his head. Alucard snickered on the back of his hand. Granger looked adorable with the fluffy reindeer ears and the plush antlers on his head but the scowl made him bite his tongue from making any more comments. He cleared his throat and took off the ridiculous headband but never placed it back on the display rack, he just threw it into the shopping bag. 

For a holiday, it was odd that there weren’t as many people in this store like the other ones in the mall. The discounts were not bad and the clothes being put on sale were still decent to wear. Minus the terrible looking reindeer costume or elf outfit. Granger had to drag Alucard away from going into that section. 

Alucard may be good looking but Granger sometimes question his fashion sense. 

...or his sanity, mostly. 

“Have you thought of anything for X.Borg?”

Granger froze at the name mentioned. His hand that was brushing on the soft material of a furry santa outfit stopped moving. The black haired hunter turned his head to Alucard, eyes wide and not blinking. Heat was burning up his cheeks and his heart pumped hard to prevent himself from passing out. 

Alucard smirked. Granger may not talk much about himself but that doesn’t mean Alucard won’t be able to tell his secrets. The way Granger walked or behave around the young cyborg showed obvious signs that he wanted him. Soft touches on the cyborg’s mechanical arm, the way his head tilted whenever he listens to X.Borg talked about the biggest hot dog he found in the city and how his eyelids were lowered when he gazed at the boy. Granger would raise his hand and ran his fingers through the cobalt mohawk slowly, as if he was savoring the feel of each strand of hair stroking on his skin. 

“Why would I buy something for him?” The gunner looked away to hide the tomato coloured flush on his cheeks. Granger stared at the skirt in his hand. An idea popped up in his head but Granger was unsure if he should go with it. Biting his bottom lip, the gunner looked around the section for anything probably more decent. 

Alucard waltzed around the gunner into the section full of women fashion for Christmas. Female shoppers gave the two men a judging eye.The blond gazed with sparkles in his eyes at one of the displays. It was another female Santa outfit, long sleeved small top with white ribbon that tied in the middle. The ruffled skirts covered the thighs and secured with a small belt. To finish the look, there was a pair of knee high boots with ribbons on each side and a small Santa hat. He enjoyed the feeling of velvet on his skin when he brushed his fingers on the cloth. 

Granger watched the blond from the corner of his eyes. The outfit sparked an interest in him making his heart beat faster and the heat on his cheeks felt hotter. Would X.Borg want to see him in that?

“I’m buying this.”

Granger looked up when he heard Alucard taking one of the outfits from the rack and hurried to the fitting room. The gunner, feeling a bit awkward alone, hurried to where the blond had left. Most of the fitting room were occupied but Granger did see a glimpse of blue dashing into one at the end of the hall. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor. The gunner listened to the shuffling of clothes from behind the door (plus Alucard’s sound of awe at the outfit he planned to buy). 

After a few minutes of foot taps and sighing in boredom, the door to the fitting room finally opened. There was a click on the obsidian tile floor and Granger looked up. His eyelids shot up and his jaw dropped. 

Alucard striked a pose right in front of the other hunter. The small top rode up when the blond lifted his arm and Granger could almost see his boxers from underneath that short skirt. A customer gave him a look before going into the fitting room beside them. 

“What do you think?”

Granger’s brain had a short fuse at the sight. Alucard turned around to look at himself in the mirror. The blond tugged on the skirt to cover the boxers that peeked from beneath the skirt. He made a pout before straightening up. He looked over his shoulder, to the black-haired hunter who was still in shock. Alucard bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. Someone might lose their life for laughing at the gunner. 

“I have no words” Granger finally spoke after his long silence. He cleared his throat, regaining his old composure. Arms crossed over his chest, the gunner left the fitting room. “I’ll be waiting outside. You go ahead.”

“Aww, you’re leaving?”

Granger paused at the exit. Alucard tilted his head, wondering what is going through the gunner’s head. His partner is the most complicated one. His mind is a maze and a puzzle that no one was able to solve. You would think that finally know him but in the next moment you would still be confused with how Granger thinks. 

The gunner swallowed the lump in his throat. The idea in his mind was best kept to himself than telling it to the other hunter. He gave Alucard one last glance and left without a word. 

...it didn’t mean, Alucard knows nothing of what he is planning. 

******

A few days have passed and Christmas finally arrived in the Land of Dawn. Merry filled carols filled the air along with the smell of hot cocoa and freshly made eggnog. Socks were hung on the fireplace and lights flickered in a uniform colour of blue, green, red and yellow. Presents lined underneath the tree, waiting to be opened by impatient hands. 

“Merry Christmas!”

Dexter chirped before jumping into a large bowl of gingerbread man. Gusion picked the monkey from its collar before tossing him to Claude. The former thief almost choked on his eggnog when Dexter hit his back. The monkey squeaked and leaped from his partner’s shoulder before Claude recovered. 

“Want more, hun?” Alucard purred. Martis hummed in delight, brushing his hand along the exposed thighs of his husband. The blond mewled when Martis squeezed his bottom underneath the skirt. 

“Of course I do want more of that drink you make.”

Alucard smirked, snuggling in the crook of Martis’s neck. 

“Jeez, get a room!” Claude yelled from the other side of the room. Gusion silently sipped his hot cocoa while watching the couple. 

“Technically this is my house. I can do whatever I want.”

“But that doesn’t give you the right to make us blind.”

“Shut up and open your presents Claude.” The demon smiled. “I picked it for you.”

Claude was about to launch another insult but Gusion lifted his hand to cover the boy’s mouth. The assassin stood up from his seat and walked to the tree. Dexter lifted his head from one of the socks hung, tilting in wonder at his partner’s boyfriend sitting near the giant tree decorated with ridiculous amount of ball ornaments and lights. 

Gusion eyed the present boxes, big and small. His fingers brushed over a long box wrapped in purple then moved to a round one wrapped in red. His eyes glanced to a black box before rolling to a heart shaped one beside him. The brunette settled on a small present near the pot. It was soft since it crumpled just from the gentle touch by the assassin. Gusion walked back to his seat with his brow raised. 

He handed it over to Claude. The boy pouted but took it from his lover’s hands anyway. The present sat on his lap until Claude decided to unwrap it. Alucard watched in high interest at the boy tearing and wiggling his fingers when a tape got stuck. 

After some tearing later, Claude lifted a red jacket for everyone’s view. Claude looked at the packaging and noticed the jacket came with a white shirt that has a big snowflake on the chest area and a pair of green pants. A pair of red headphones sat on top of the rest. 

“What do you think?”

Claude cocked his head to one side. It was a decent Christmas outfit. The boy put the jacket on himself and a smile spread across his face. He turned to his boyfriend and Gusion gave him a thumbs up.

“Looks good on you,” Gusion scooted closer. Claude slung the jacket on, turning around to take a good look at the jacket on his body. 

Alucard hummed in approval. “I knew I have a taste in fashion.” 

Claude raised a brow at him. He stared at the blond’s sexy santa outfit and how it exposed his milky skin. Sure, Alucard may have nice choice of wardrobe but there are times his clothes raised some questions from those that sees it. 

The young man cleared his throat. “Uh...thanks. I guess…”   
  


“You’re welcome!”

The two youngsters went to unwrap more presents, giggling like small children when they got the presents they always wanted. Gusion gave Claude a glare after unwrapping one of his presents. A plush toy of a goose sat in his lap. It wore a similar scarf Gusion had on every day. Dexter laughed when the assassin threw the toy and it hit Claude on the face. 

Alucard swung his legs and stood up from Martis lap. The Ashura King cocked his head at his husband. “Where you heading?”

“Just getting another drink,” He said, taking off the hat from his head. Alucard ruffled his hair a bit before fixing the blond hair into the familiar style. 

The ice in the punch bowl clinked as he stirred the ladle in the rose coloured water. It was only enough for one glass, he should make more if the guests had no plan in heading home. Alucard tilted his head back as the punch moistened his parched throat. The mild tanginess of the lemon and the fizz from the soda tickled his taste buds. A hint of mint came last. 

It was refreshing. Alucard wiped his mouth with the napkin, turning around for the food table. His hand was itching to have a snowball - a sphere shaped chocolate cake covered with vanilla frosting and coconut shavings with cream cheese inside, when his eye caught something. A figure stood on the balcony, lost in his thoughts as he stared into the Moniyan royal city. The blond shoved the snowball into his mouth, wiping the coconut shavings on his skirt then walked to where the blue haired young teen that stood leaning on the railway. 

X.Borg sighed with his head on his hand. His eyes watched a snowflake falling from the sky, touching the metal railing and melted away. He was waiting for someone as he stared at the quiet streets. No sign of a particular black and white haired male moping around. 

“Penny for your thoughts, love?”

He turned around to see Alucard leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He had a smirk on his face that made X.Borg felt uneasy inside. Granger warned him about Alucard before. 

_ Alucard is no angel. He’s the worst than those demons we fought. Never let your guard down if you’re alone with him. You’re lucky if he sees you as a friend. If he didn’t, well, make sure you take note of what you say to him.  _

X.Borg had heard of the incident that happened to Alucard that made him into the creature he is. Pushing the fear away, he straightened and cleared his throat. Like Granger said, never show weakness in front of Alucard. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” X.Borg answered quickly with a rigid voice. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Alucard had a glint in his eyes that made X.Borg’s heart sank. The blond swayed to the cyborg with his gyrating hips. He looked no different than the prostitutes X.Borg had seen in the Lower District. Alucard stood leaning forward on the railing, ass perking up from his pose. X.Borg was unsure if it was intentional or Alucard was actually this curvy. 

He’s betting on the latter.

“So cold,” Alucard shivered, rubbing his hands on his arms. Mist came out when he exhaled. With that skimpy outfit, of course he would be vulnerable to the weather. X.Borg examined the man from the tip of his blond hair to the black heels of his fur boots. Even in a woman’s outfit, Alucard looked extremely beautiful. 

What to expect from the Ashura Queen…

Alucard turned to him. “Where’s Granger?” He asked, voice soft and soothing like a drop of honey. “I thought he was coming along.”

X.Borg looked away. “Well, he said he’ll come but…” He turned to the city. “It’s near midnight and I haven’t seen him at all.”

The winter breeze blew gently. Alucard hugged his arms closer while X.Borg seemed unbothered. The core on his chest kept his body warm. Eruditio scientists had inserted heat cores in his system to prevent the robotic joints from freezing due to extreme cold temperature. Though, X.Borg wished to actually feel the cold like how he used to. 

When he was still a human…

“You know where he lives right?” Alucard said, not looking at the cyborg. His eyes were gazing at the stars above. The glow from the moon gave a soft light on his skin. “You’re probably welcomed to his place. Lucky, Granger always kicked me out.”

_ Because you always came in uninvited ,  _ X.Borg thought in his head. He almost said it out loud but was fast enough to bite his tongue. Who knew what Alucard would do to him if he heard it?

“You two are so close to each other,” Alucard turned around and leaned his back on the railing. “I’ve never seen Granger so close with anyone. He wouldn’t even come close to his big brother. I’m jealous of you, X.Borg.” He pouted. 

Then, the sweet smile appeared. Alucard got a soft glow in his indigo coloured eyes. Those eyes glinted dangerously from red to blue. “Thank you, for being by my brother’s side. He’s been alone for too long. It makes me so happy to know he’s finally opened up to other people.” 

“I didn’t do anything.”

Alucard giggled. “Impossible. I tried everything to make Granger open up to me, but it only made him isolate himself further. I really wanna know what went through his head everyday, what is he thinking but it’s impossible. I’m impressed you managed to make him trust you, to show you the side he would never let others see. Do you know how hard others tried to take down his walls, to see him for who he really is than just a grumpy kid with panda eyes?” 

X.Borg hummed as a reply. To be honest, he was surprised himself that Granger was soft and tender under the hard exterior he built. The man may sometimes lose his temper easier than a bull, but he can be the most gentle human X.Borg had met. Those calloused fingers gave feather light touches as if he was just a ghost, passing his hand through the cyborg’s body. 

A sharp ‘ahem’ made them turn around. Martis stood in the doorway, pointing inside. “Hey, Gusion and Claude are leaving. Might wanna see them out.” 

“Okay, darling,” Alucard turned to X.Borg one last time. “Merry Christmas X.Borg.” He winked before striding back to his husband’s side. Martis wrapped one arm around Alucard’s waist and the blond raised one hand to cup his husband’s jaw, bringing him close for a peck on the lips. The two couple walked away leaving a lonely cyborg on the balcony. 

*****

The walk back home was quiet. Only a few roamed the streets, huddled in thick layers of coat and hands holding tight on a cup of coffee fresh from the shop. X.Borg did not spare a glance at the cafes that seemed to be beckoning him to come inside for a cup of freshly brewed. The cyborg had no interest in them for he came down this district for one reason. 

The shops slowly dissipated in number until they become housing areas with tall buildings. From the exterior, people can guess they cost a lot of gold. He can afford from all the reward he received after finishing the quests he chose to take. S-rated missions cost a fortune and only a selected few were accepted. Granger could have bought a house in the royal district but he continued renting the apartment in the merchant’s town. 

X.Bored stared at the door in front of him. With a turn of the knob, the door creaked open, breaking the silence of the night. The night guard on duty lifted his head when he heard the door but went back to sleep on his stool. The apartment’s lobby had a small tavern and X.Borg saw the owner staggered around, taking in used tankards left by the customers. She saw the young cyborg and gave him a wave. 

It was empty, in the corridor. X.Borg’s auditory sensors picked up muffled sounds of merry filled music and people laughing from behind closed doors. His boots thud on the oak wooden floors. Socks and small snowman figurine decorated the potted plants by the window. The walls were painted red with santa banners lined the top skirt. 

He wondered what would Granger be up to in this holiday. Knowing that man, he’s probably had his nose buried in music sheets and attempting to play songs by Lyra. X.Borg bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. The radiator fan in his chest spun hard, trying to cool down his core from overheating the system. But Granger’s music was not something you would want to hear unless you are done living your life and wish to die early. 

The cyborg sighed, lifting his hand to knock on the bronze coloured door. There was no answer, so he knocked again. It was until he heard an answer that he stopped. 

“I’ll be there,” X.Borg raised the sensitivity of his audio receptors to properly hear clicks coming from the other side of the door. The locks clinked and rattled before the door swung open. The cyborg’s system froze. The fan stopped moving, his core’s temperature went up and his brain failed to compute. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Granger looked away, cheeks red. His hands went to cover the black short top and the skirt he wore that exposed a pair of long, thin legs. Black velvet boots with white fur lined the top and heels clicked on the polished floor. The top only covered his chest and showed off the lean abs that made X.Borg’s mouth water. Granger’s short skirt hardly even reached the middle of his thighs. 

“Are-are you gonna come in…” Granger looked up despite his face was burning from the embarrassment. “O-or do you have something else to do…”   
  


Reality came to slap X.Borg awake. The cyborg shook his head. Granger is standing in front of him in a santa outfit meant for a woman. To be honest, that reindeer antlers and ears looks cute on him. 

The cyborg walked inside and Granger quickly closed the door. The gunner had prepared the house for Christmas as well. A large christmas tree stood in one corner of the living room. The fire crackled in its place in the centre of the room and X.Borg dropped onto one of the sofas surrounding it. He gave internal command to his radiator to speed up the cooling fan. With the heat from the fire, his core’s temperature might increase to a concerning level. 

Granger walked around in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of champagne and two glasses. X.borg looked behind his shoulders at the gunner. Granger had his back to the cyborg, unaware of a pair of eyes staring at his butt. Whenever Granger stretches his arms to grab a box of gingerbread from the cabinet, his skirt rode up and X.Borg saw a glimpse of red underneath. He tried to get a better look but Granger had turned around. The cyborg pretended to not notice anything as Granger moved around the sofa, placing the tray down before sitting beside X.Borg. 

The cyborg instantly remembered Alucard and Martis at the party earlier. Alucard wore the same outfit as Granger except his were red and Granger is all black. Only one thing is red on Granger and X.Borg wanted to see underneath that skirt so much. 

“I look ridiculous, aren’t I?” 

X.Borg picked up a gingerbread man, taking a small bite of it. Granger popped open the champagne bottle, pouring two glasses. The gunner waited for the bubbles to fizzed away before lifting one of the flutes to X.Borg. The cyborg nodded a thank and took the flute by the stem. Once he reached the legal age for drinking, he can finally be the gunner’s drinking buddy. 

X.Borg took a quick sip of the alcohol, savouring the acidity in it. “Nah, you don’t look ridiculous at all.” 

Granger finished his wine in a single gulp. “I think,” X.Borg looked down, his cheeks flushing a light pink. “I think you look hot.”

He heard the gunner choked on his drink. Granger coughed, standing up as he rushed to the kitchen for a glass of water. X.Borg watched him gulped down a glass of water before gasping for breath once the fit was over. He leaned over the sink, taking deep inhale of breaths. Once he was fine, Granger staggered back to the sofa. X.Borg immediately stood up to support his boyfriend back to his seat. 

“Don’t…” Granger gulped. “Don’t say something like that out of nowhere.” 

“I’m sorry,” X.Borg pulled Granger into his arms. The gunner made a whine but did nothing to push the cyborg away. “But you do look hot though.” He said as he brushed one hand on the exposed back, making the gunner jump in surprise. Granger bit his bottom lip and said nothing. 

Cold metal fingers grabbed the gunner’s chin, turning his face before bringing him close for a kiss. He tasted the sourness of lemon on his lips. There was a taste of tobacco, Granger probably had a cigarette before he came in. X.Borg lowered his hands, feeling the soft velvet material of the clothes to the pale stomach. His thumb rubbed on a deep scar where Granger once got stabbed by his traitorous teammate. A reason for the gunner to have trust issues before meeting X.Borg. 

Granger jumped away from the cyborg, eyes wide and jaws tight. “The fuck was that?!”   
  


“What was what?”

“You grabbed my butt!” He winced at the cracked voice. Granger shook his head, his hands quickly grabbed the champagne bottle and his flute. The gunner poured the champagne as X.Borg quietly sipped his. Watching Granger downing his drink with one gulp (and coughing from it), he knew that this is going to be a long night. 

******

“GIMME MORE ALCOHOL!”

X.Borg’s eye twitched. Granger sat cross legged on the sofa with one hand as leverage on his knee and the other hand had its fingers wrapped around the neck of a whiskey bottle. Granger’s cheeks was prominent red against his pale skin and his drunken eyes glared at the cyborg. 

“X.borg…” Granger growled. The cyborg Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. Granger leaned in closer, intense red eyes not leaving the cyborg’s bronze ones. 

The gunner’s voice was so low, it ignited a flame inside the blue-haired cyborg. “You love me don’t you? Then make yourself useful and get me more drink. I’m thirsty.”

X.Borg sighed. He gave a shrug and a smile. “Can’t do that, babe. You wanna drink, sure. But no alcohol. You had enough.”

“No I don’t,” Granger hissed. He sat back, crossing his arms and cheeks puffed out like a child. X.Borg held back the urge to squish those cheeks. 

The gunner growled, ruffling his head angrily. “Why’re you being so hard today, idiot?” Granger sounded like an angry lion. There was a crack in his voice as if he had been straining. 

“I just wanted a drink,” Granger gritted his teeth. He threw a nearby cushion at X.borg. The cyborg easily swat it aside. Seeing his boyfriend did as such, Granger’s jaw dropped. 

X.borg was extremely confused. This was not the first time he had seen Granger drunk. Granger is a disaster when he is intoxicated. He would be grumpy and well, Granger is already grumpy to begin with but drunk Granger is a hellion. 

Though this drunk Granger is a different story…

“Fine!” Granger yelled, jumping to his feet. He staggered a bit on his heels and thankfully he managed to latch on the sofa’s armrest. He shook his head before heading to the kitchen. X.Borg bolted from the sofa to follow the man. 

Granger turned to glance over his shoulders, rolling his eyes and furiously opened the fridge door. A small can of beer was taken out. X.borg quickly stepped close to Granger, hand on the man’s. The gunner glared daggers at him. 

“What do you want?” Granger snarled. X.Borg took the beer and placed it on the counter behind him. He turned around and tried not to quake at the death filled stare. 

_ He’s just drunk. Let him be,  _ X.Borg said to himself. The cyborg grabbed gently on the gunner’s arms. Granger’s eyes went wide, snapping his head at the hand then turned back to X.Borg. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked. “Something’s bothering ya, isn’t it?”

Granger huffed, rolling his eyes. “What’s it to you?” 

“I know you’re not like this when you’re drunk,” X.Borg said, voice soft and gentle. “Usually, you would just yell you want more alcohol and how’s it not enough. Then I have to carry you home because you almost punch a guy for beating you at snooker. Remember that?”

The gunner was silent. He felt the metal thumb rubbing on his cheek. “When we got home, you could hardly stand straight. But it didn’t stop you.” The cyborg snorted. “I still remember the time you literally crawled on the corridor to your apartment. You didn’t want my help, in the end, you passed out right in front of your door. I still have the picture from that door. You looked like a rag doll.”

Seeing the annoyed look, X.Borg stopped himself. He cleared his throat and spoke again, after rethinking what to say. “But now, you look like you’re upset. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The unexpected soon came. Granger had his head bowed but his shaking shoulders was a telltale sign. X.Borg brought him closer, brushing his fingers through the gunner’s hair. He heard the man sobbed in his shoulders. 

“There, there, babe,” X.Borg planted a soft kiss on his head. “Wanna tell me about it?”

“I just wanna impress you!”

Another unexpected turn of events to happen. Granger had gone full anime crying with his waterfall tear and hiccups. X.Borg was frozen. This was the first. If he did see Granger cry, it was just a sniffle and a single tear but this was a complete outburst. 

And they say drunk people easily shows their true nature....

“I-I saw…” Granger heaved a breath. “I saw Alucard b-buy something fo-for Martis and he a-asked me if I’m getting something for you.”

“And?”

“I bought the same crap Alu did because I thought it’ll look good on me!” Granger suddenly yelled and X.Borg jumped at the sudden voice raised. “Alu had it on right in front of me and he looked as if he was born for me. When I wear it, I looked terrible and it’s confirmed since you hardly even reacted.”

X.Borg watched his lover sobbed in his palm. The cyborg had no clue what to do. This was not something he is an expert on. His days after the big accident was filled with explosions and deaths, flames burning people as they clawed at the door for escape. 

Meeting Granger changed him. The gunner dug out what X.Borg thought was long lost when the scientists resurrect him as part of their crazy experiment - a heart. 

The cyborg grabbed Granger’s hand, bringing them down and planted his lips on those darkened ones. He could feel Granger refusing until he slowly started to push in closer into the kiss. The gunner moaned into the kiss, wanting more but X.Borg pulled away. Granger whined at the loss. 

“Bedtime for you then…”

Granger was in a daze as X.Borg half dragged him to the bedroom. He did not want to sleep just yet. He had a lot planned earlier, and now he’s going to waste it by going to sleep? 

But then again, they’re heading towards the bedroom so maybe…

X.Borg had Granger leaning against him as he opened the door. The gunner rolled his eyes from his cyborg to the bed. It was countless times they had done it there, maybe he should try an improvise. 

The cyborg yelped when he was pushed against the door after closing it. His lips was ravaged by another. Hands were under his sweater, touching the synthetic skin of his body. His sensory receptors went crazy and it was sending too many signals for the brain to process. 

“X.Borg…” Granger breathed. “I need you.”

Granger moved to lick the shell of the cyborg’s ear. “I’m too intoxicated, it’s all because of you. Better make up for it, love.”

X.Borg smirked. He knew deep down, his lover is a sadist dom. Everyone must follow his command and his alone. The cyborg pressed his hand on the gunner’s ass beneath the short skirt. He felt the silk material of his panties, the lace that decorated the hem. He heard Granger gasped at the touch. 

“Do you really love me?” 

“Mhmm.”

Granger rolled his eyes. “Don’t mhmm me.” He said, smacking the cyborg. “Tell me if you love me.”

“Nah,” X.Borg hoisted Granger up on the door, the gunner’s legs wrapping around his waist. Granger had a glint of excitement in his eyes, pupils dilated. With his flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips and tired, drunk eyes, Granger looked breathtaking. X.Borg nuzzled his nose on the gunner’s neck. His tongue licked on the juncture where Granger’s shoulder meet with his neck. The gunner moaned, tilting his head back. 

An explosion of ecstasy drove the gunner into a great bliss. Every touch and kisses he got, awoke his senses. Granger held on tightly as X.Borg groped his rump, massaging his fingers on the round butt. He sighed and whined as the hand went under his skirt to stroke his butt more. X.Borg moved his head to kiss Granger on the lips and the gunner held the cyborg’s head, not wanting to break the kiss. His manhood was straining against the panty he wore. It might tore if he did not take it off. 

“Granger, you look so beautiful tonight,” X.Borg pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips. “I don’t know why you’re so insecure about this. It’s a nice change from that black coat you wear everyday.” 

The couple moved from the door to the dressing table beside them. Granger may be small, but he proved to be quite heavy. X.Borg knelt down, fondling one boot clad foot in his hand. Granger watched him with half lidded eyes like a panther observing its prey. The sharp glow of ruby eyes sent shivers down X.Borg’s spine. 

The cyborg looked away from those piercing eyes. Head bowed, he kissed Granger’s inner thighs. Teeth bit on the skin, his mouth suckling it as if it was a pacifier. He heard Granger moaned and gasped from above. X.Borg had to hold down those legs because Granger won’t stop moving around at every shot of pleasure. His hands roamed up those legs to lift the black skirt and eyes staring at the red pair of panties in front of him. 

Granger bit his bottom lip. “Stop staring like that. I know it looks stupid!” He exclaimed. 

“Eh? Whadya mean?” X.Borg nuzzled the bulge. Granger’s breath got stuck in his throat when the cyborg kissed it. “I did say you look beautiful. Can’t you see I’m appreciating a great masterpiece in front of me?”

“Masterpiece huh?” Granger purred. X.Borg gave a knowing grin. 

“Yeah, you are a work of art,” He heard the gunner purred more. “If not an artwork, I’ll worship you like a God.”

Granger moaned loudly when X.Borg licked at the bulge. His hands held tight on the edge of the dressing table to avoid sliding him as X.Borg blew raspberry and lick on his throbbing manhood. X.Borg could see a coin sized wet patch on the red silk fabric. The cyborg stood up to his feet, shaking on his half-asleep knees. 

X.Borg leaned close to kiss Granger though his hand never left the gunner’s crotch. Granger jerked and mewled in the kiss as X.Borg slipped his hand underneath the panties, stroking the hardening cock. Their tongues tasted each other with the other having a euphoria from the pleasure he was given. The pleasure drive rose faster when X.Borg used his free hand to go underneath his top and played with his nipple. 

The sexual intensity was clouding Granger’s thoughts. The daze he got from the alcohol already messed up his mind, now with X.Borg pleasuring him, Granger might go crazy from the ecstasy he is getting. His cock was twitching for release but he held on. It was too early to climax. The gunner looked at his lover’s pants. X.Borg had a bulge himself. He wondered when will the cyborg bring it out and fuck him with it. For a kid younger than him by 3 years, X.Borg is quite large. 

“X.Borg…” Granger gasped before pleasure made him whine like a bitch in heat. “X.Borg, stop teasing me.” 

X.Borg watched Granger shiver and mewled as he licked the bulge more. The cyborg hooked his fingers on the gunner’s panties, pulling them off. Granger helped by lifting his hips and let one of the opening pass through his leg so the underwear was left dangling on his other one. Freed from its cage, his cock stood straight with precum leaking from the slits. X.Borg gently brushed one finger along the twitching manhood, drawing out a cry from the gunner. 

“Knock it off, moron!” Granger cried out, eyes wet from tears. “Just fuck me already!” 

X.Borg shook his head. “I’m not done preparing you yet.” He opened one of the drawers, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom before closing it again. The bottle popped open and X.Borg squirted the cool, clear liquid on his fingers. He let the lube coat his fingers, wiggling them around. Granger was ready, opening his legs wider. X.Borg could see his tight asshole - a pink pulsing chrysanthemum. 

“Eep! Cold!” Granger yelped and twitched when X.Borg’s lubed finger touched his entrance. Granger squirmed at the finger pushing through his tight hole, walls closing in on the fingers. X.Borg pulled out slowly, eyes on how Granger is squeezing his eyes shut and lips pursed. His shoulders were tensed and his knuckles white from clutching on the dressing table. 

Once two fingers pushed in, Granger’s eyes rolled back. A gurgle came out of his throat and his other side wanted to punch himself for sounding like a whore. Even if he’s doing this with X.Borg, his boyfriend, it still feels embarrassing. His body liked it, arching to feel more of the fingers inside him. Granger unconsciously rolled his hips, riding X.Borg’s fingers that were curling inside him. 

X.Borg spread his fingers in a scissor like motion, loosening Granger’s tight hole. The gunner was slowly going limp from the pleasure. His chest heaving for breath and occasionally moaned when X.Borg brushed a bundle of sensitive nerves. The cyborg slowly pulled out and Granger pushed himself up on the dressing table. The fingering nearly got him falling off. 

Granger watched X.Borg pulled down his pants. The large girth stood up proudly, head slightly moist. Gentle hands ripped the package of the condom, careful not to damage the rubber itself. The condom slid on the cock smoothly and more lube was poured. X.Borg stole a glance to his panting lover. The gunner swallowed as he eyed the penis getting prepared to be pushed inside. Granger’s hole pulsed and the excess lube leaked onto the table’s surface. 

X.Borg came closer, giving Granger a soft kiss on the lips. “You ready?”

“Please me, baby.” 

“Aye-aye captain,” X.Borg smiled. 

Granger flinched at the head piercing through his used hole. His hands went to clench back on the dressing table, shoulders shaking as he tried to bear with the pain. X.Borg stopped for a bit however, Granger nodded as a signal for the cyborg to move. The gunner let out a hiss as the dick went further inside until it was fully buried. They both panted as they wait for Granger to get used to the size. 

X.Borg was silently enjoying how Granger’s walls are closing in on him. It felt like Granger was pulling him, not letting the cyborg leave. The muscles massaged his cock, sending his sensory receptors into a frenzy. 

Once the gunner gave the signal, X.Borg pulled out a bit and pushed back in. Granger moaned at every hit inside his hole. His body shook from the force as X.Borg slammed back into his body. The cyborg held Granger’s thighs, pulling him closer as his thrust went faster. 

The room was filled with wet, squelching sound from their precum and lubricant. Musky smell of sex floated in the air. X.Borg leaned down to catch the exposed skin of Granger’s shoulder. The gunner cried out when the cyborg sank his teeth onto the muscle. X.Borg let go to lick at the bite mark and went to plant more marks new his neck. Granger raised his arms, locking them around X.Borg’s neck. The thrust the cyborg was giving made the gunner claw on X.Borg’s back. 

“Fuck…” Granger gasped. “God, is this the best you got, kid?”

X.Borg grinned. “I can do better.” 

Granger exclaimed in surprise when he was lifted from the dresser. With the gunner’s back pressed on the wall, X.Borg thrusted faster while holding Granger up. The gunner moaned louder at the new angle that hit new spots he never knew would drive his mind insane from all the pleasure. X.Borg planted kisses along the gunner’s neck, from his ear down to his nape. He went back up to kiss Granger on the lips. 

The two men panted as their climax build up. Granger’s moans got louder and louder as he was about to reach his end. His cock was dripping with precum, desperate for a release. He was about to but X.Borg let go on hand that held Granger’s leg to squeeze the cock, drawing a scream from the marksman. 

“Fuck!” Granger cursed. With one of his feet on the ground, his hole got tighter and X.Borg could feel the walls pinching on his cock even harder. 

Granger felt like exploding. The pressure on his dick was painful to withstand. He wanted a release but X.Borg was holding his shaft as if he wanted the gunner to break. Granger growled in frustration. 

“Let go of me!” Granger snapped. He moaned at a thrust X.Borg. “Let me go, I need to cum.”

“That’s why I held on, babe.” X.Borg giggled. Granger gritted his teeth. “You always had me suffering when we fuck. Now it’s my turn.”

“No, wait!” Granger panicked. “I was just playing-” He flinched when X.Borg slammed hard. Granger choked on his moan, mind completely blank. He tried to think of a response but it came out as nothing. 

X.Borg felt the pressure on his cock at its limit. In anytime he’s going to cum. Granger looked like he was about to die if he did not cum. Head lolling on the door, jaw dropped and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. His eyes rolled up as he moaned and panted. 

“Mmph!” The cyborg went taunt as his cock burst out hot cum inside Granger. The gunner moaned loudly, relishing the feel of semen warming his insides. X.Borg slammed more inside him, riding out his high until he was fully released, no more cum to squeeze out. 

X.Borg dropped on Granger, slowly letting the other leg drop after he pulled out. Granger eyed the blue haired cyborg on his shoulder. X.Borg’s grip on his cock has loosened. This was his chance for revenge. 

“You had your fill, babe?” Granger whispered. “You had so much fun torturing me, now it’s my turn.”

X.Borg yelped when he was pushed down to his knees. Instantly, a cock was shoved into his face. The cyborg had to scamper back in shock. Granger watched him with one brow raised. “Why are you running? You’re not done yet, how come you get to climax and not me?”

“Come and suck it, like the good boy you are,” 

“Heh after I gave you good times, Granger.” X.Borg smirked. “Was it not enough?”

Granger narrowed his eyes. “Are you disobeying me? I should punish you for that.”

X.Borg sighed, smiling. There is no point in fighting. The cyborg went closer, taking the cock in his mouth. Granger groaned at the hot mouth and wet tongue licking his shaft. He let his head drop against the door, hands holding X.Borg’s head. 

“That’s good,” He sighed. “You’re such a good boy, making me feel good from the beginning until now.”

Granger shivered. “Mmm gonna cum soon. Think you can swallow all of it?”

X.Borg raised a brow as if to say ‘Is that a challenge?’. The cyborg sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks. Granger twitched when X.Borg fondled his scrotum. The cyborg tasted the saltiness of the precum, preparing himself to catch the burst of cum that would soon fill his mouth. 

“Shit!” Granger clenched hard on X.Borg’s head as he ejaculated. X.Borg tried not to gag at the cum squirting into his throat. He held Granger’s thighs as he licked the shaft, coaxing more cum to squeeze out. Granger whimpered once his high was over. X.Borg pulled away, wiping his mouth with his sleeves. 

The cyborg took his lover, coaxing him to lie on the bed. Then, he went to the bathroom and snatched a towel from the rack. The towel was wet when he brought it under the faucet before leaving the bathroom. When he got out, X.Borg noticed Granger had not changed from the ragdoll position he had been when the cyborg left. Arms splayed around limply and one leg dangling off the side. 

X.Borg brought the towel onto the gunner’s body, wiping the sweat and any cum that fell on his skin. The water from the moist towel was refreshing and cool. X.Borg went to the dressing table and pulled the drawer where he had taken the lube from. A small circular jar was brought out and X.borg went back to his lover on the bed. 

“Can you lie on your tummy, Grangy?”

The gunner made a whine but did as told. He hugged the pillow, burying his face in it and spread his legs widely. X.Borg lifted the skirt, spreading the cheeks to see the pulsing, used asshole. The bottle was uncapped and X.Borg scooped a small amount to rub it on the stinging hole. Granger flinched, groaning on the pillow. His shoulders went tense until the soothing balm healed the pain on his hole during sex. Granger moaned in bliss. 

X.Borg capped the bottle, placing it on the bedside table. He lied down beside Granger, head turned to look at his lover spacing out as he tried to fight the sleep. His eyelids lowered and just as it was about to close, they fluttered back open. X.Borg snickered which got Granger’s attention. The gunner frowned at him, eyebrows came together and his lips pouting. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” X.Borg dragged Granger close to him. “Goodnight, babe.” He kissed Granger on the head. 

The gunner pouted even more. Though, he said nothing and scooted closer to the cyborg. X.Borg’s core warmed his whole body and it radiated like some form of body heat. Granger soaked that warmth with a blissful smile. He went closer to kiss X.Borg on the lips, before snuggling in the crook of the cyborg’s neck. 

“Merry Christmas, Granger.”

Granger smiled at him. X.Borg could’ve sworn the reindeer ears he wore twitched in happiness. “Merry Christmas, hun.”

  
  


******

“BLUEEGGHHHH”

X.Borg cringed from where he is leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. Granger doubled over the toilet seat, still in the same santa outfit he wore last night minus the reindeer headband. His shoulders jerked as he heaved before another wave of vomit hit him. The bathroom was filled with Granger’s throwing up and the smell of bile coming from the toilet. 

“You okay?”

Granger coughed, spitting into the toilet. Hand shaking as he pressed the button that made the toilet flush the bile away. He rested his head on the toilet seat, trying to cope with the pounding headache and churning nausea. X.Borg came close, kneeling down and brushing his fingers through the black hair. 

“Why did I drink last night?” The gunner groaned. Granger massaged his forehead with his hand, looking even more miserable than he already is. The moment he woke up from sleep, before he could give X.Borg a morning kiss, the gunner jumped out of the bed and rushed to the toilet. 

“I tried stopping you but you’re so into drinking,” X.Borg shrugged. Granger made a face as if he finally digested the fact he was the idiot making such a mistake. 

“So…” X.Borg sat down beside Granger. “What’s for breakfast?”

Hearing the gunner groan, the cyborg laughed. He stood back up and head for the door. “I’ll heat up some leftovers. How about that?”

“As long as you don’t burn down my kitchen like last time…”

X.Borg laughed as he left the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway, looking over his shoulders. Granger had decided to stand up, despite the shakiness on his legs. The gunner started to strip out of the santa outfit and X.Borg took it as a signal to leave. Granger can still murder him even in his drunk state. 

Thinking about the santa outfit, maybe X.Borg can make Granger wear a maid dress next time?

Naahhh, save that for the fanarts. 

**THE** **END**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more updates, follow my IG @bleu_wolf99

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments
> 
> Updates will be on my ig @bleu_wolf99


End file.
